<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Lightsabers and Dragons by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749212">Of Lightsabers and Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian'>wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here There Be Dragons [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka thinks it is hilarious, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anakin.exe has crashed, Banter, Humor, Lineage fluff and feels, M/M, Obi-Wan has a sex life and Anakin Cannot Handle That Fact, Podfic Welcome, Rex wonders how his General is so oblivious, The clones are dragon shape shifters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Ahsoka find out about Cody and Obi-Wan's relationship. Ahsoka is thrilled. Anakin struggles to process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here There Be Dragons [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Lightsabers and Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have some silliness and lineage feels!</p><p>Thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for beating and enabling!</p><p>The T rating is really just out of an abundance of caution since the main topic is the existence of Obi-Wan's sex life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CWCWCWCWCW </p><p>Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how the conversation on childhood fears had started since he arrived at a discussion already in full force. Anakin was gesturing wildly and Ahsoka was looking surprised when he arrived. From there the conversation moved to current ways of coping with fears and concerns. It made sense, given that they were at war.</p><p>“I sleep with my saber under my pillow,” Anakin admitted.</p><p>The young Togruta scoffed.</p><p>“I sleep with <em>two </em>sabers!” she declared.</p><p>Obi-Wan tried not to roll his eyes at their antics.</p><p>“You are both ridiculous,” He declared.</p><p>But then two sets of eyes turned to him expectantly.</p><p>“What about you?” His former Padawan demanded.</p><p>“Yeah! What do <em>you </em>sleep with?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>The answer to that really should have been obvious.</p><p>“I think you mean, ‘who’, and by that, I mean Cody,” Obi-Wan said blithely. </p><p>Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>“Oh, he’s got a point... Cody is far more deadly than any of those weapons,” She said. </p><p>Anakin nodded in agreement.</p><p>Obi-Wan smirked and mentally began counting down from five. He was surprised he made it as far as two before it happened.</p><p>“Wait. <em>WHAT</em>????” Anakin shrieked.</p><p>Ahsoka simply stared for a minute before breaking out into a huge grin.</p><p>“So, the rumors <em>are </em>true!” The Togruta crowed.</p><p>“What rumors?” Anakin demanded. “Obi-Wan, what do you <em>mean </em>you sleep with Cody?”</p><p>“Exactly what I said. Most nights, Cody and I share a bed. Yes, Ahsoka dear, the rumors are true. Cody and I are together and have been for some time,” Obi-Wan said blasély, as if he was merely speaking about the weather. </p><p>Ahsoka giggled.</p><p>“Well, in terms of protection nothing beats a man who can turn into a dragon!” She said between giggles. Then she added, “Not that Cody isn’t badass in human form too.”</p><p>Anakin was still staring dumbly.</p><p>“Anakin, are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked gently.</p><p>“You…and Cody. You’re together. You. With Cody,” the Jedi Knight stammered out. </p><p>The Jedi Master blinked.</p><p>“Yes. That is what I just told you,” he said slowly.</p><p>“I don’t think he can handle the idea of you and Cody in bed together,” Ahsoka said, grin just a touch shy of feral.</p><p>The pained sound Anakin let out confirmed his Padawan’s assessment.</p><p>“Jedi <em>are </em>allowed to have relationships, Anakin. We just cannot allow them to be more important than our commitment to the Order. Cody understands the importance of duty,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>“I just…you…I can’t,” Anakin said, shaking his head as if to remove unwanted images. “I can understand sharing a bunk in emergencies, but not... not... y'know..."</p><p>"Sex?" Obi-Wan offered.</p><p>The Knight sputtered and he let out a high-pitched whine, head still shaking.</p><p>The Jedi Master sighed.</p><p>“I understand,” he assured, gently patting his former Padawan on the shoulder. “I did my best to avoid thinking about Qui-Gon and his relationships. It is…uncomfortable to think about such things for those who raised and trained us.” </p><p>At the mention of Qui-Gon’s sex life, the blood drained from Anakin’s face and he went rigidly still.</p><p>“I think you broke him,” Ahsoka pretended to whisper. </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and wondered why his former Padawan had to be so dramatic.</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>Later that evening, the three were relaxing in Obi-Wan’s quarters. Rex and Cody joined them.</p><p>“Did you know!?!” Anakin demanded of his Captain.</p><p>Rex blinked, startled.</p><p>“Did I know what, sir?” He asked.</p><p>The Jedi Knight groaned. He didn’t want to have to actually <em>say it. </em>He waved a hand in Obi-Wan and Cody’s general direction.</p><p>“THAT!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Of course, General,” He replied. He paused, then asked, “Did you not know?”</p><p>“NO!” Anakin cried.</p><p>Ahsoka lost the battle to hold in her laughter and nearly fell off the chair she was seated on in the process. </p><p>“How didn't you know? It was so obvious!” Rex declared.</p><p>“Not to me!” Anakin countered.</p><p>“You have <em>eyes, </em>Master, how couldn’t you tell something was going on?” Ahsoka teased.</p><p>The Knight glared at his apprentice.</p><p>“Couldn’t you…I dunno <em>sense </em>it? With the Force?” The blond clone asked.</p><p>“THAT’S NOT HOW THE FORCE WORKS!” Anakin wailed.</p><p>By that point, Cody had shifted into a small dragon form and was wrapped possessively around Obi-Wan's neck and shoulders. Somehow, <em>somehow</em> the dragon managed to look very smug.</p><p>“Come now, Anakin, there’s no need for such dramatics,” Obi-Wan chided. </p><p>That only earned him a dramatic sigh.</p><p>“Why can’t you be more reasonable about this? Like Ahsoka is?” the Jedi Master asked.</p><p>The indignant squawk from Anakin was enough to make Ahsoka laugh hard enough that she <em>did </em>topple off her chair.</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>“How did you finally break the news to them?” Cody asked.</p><p>He and Obi-Wan were spooned together in the Jedi’s bunk after the others had left. When the other man sighed, the clone nuzzled at his neck. </p><p>“Sounds like a story, cyare,” Cody said.</p><p>“I missed the beginning of their conversation,” Obi-Wan began.</p><p>He explained the conversation he had walked in on and how it led to the revelation.</p><p>Cody buried his face in the redhead’s hair to try to stifle his laughter.</p><p>“Only your apprentice,” the clone said, voice fond.</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>The thing was, Anakin wanted Obi-Wan to be happy. If Cody made him happy, then that was fine. But the Jedi Knight wanted to talk to the clone one on one. He knew their ranks would make the conversation difficult at best, but it was important. </p><p>“I need to talk to you,” Anakin said when he found Cody in his office on the <em>Negotiator.</em></p><p>“Of course, General Skywalker,” the Marshal Commander replied, tone all business.</p><p>The Jedi fidgeted for a moment.</p><p>“No…I…Anakin needs to talk to Cody,” he finally said. </p><p>Cody removed his helmet.</p><p>“Ok. What do you want to talk about?” He asked.</p><p>The clone was certain he knew what this was about, but he wanted to make the Jedi admit it.</p><p>“You and Obi-Wan. It’s not that I…I don’t…argh,” Anakin groaned. He ran a hand through his hair and tried again. “I like you. And more importantly, <em>Obi-Wan </em>likes you. He seems happier with you than I’ve seen him in a long time. He smiles, really smiles, for you and for awhile I thought the war would take that away forever.” </p><p>Cody smiled softly at that, but he didn’t interrupt.</p><p>“He’s confident in his skills as a Jedi. He should be, he’s a great Jedi. An <em>amazing </em>Jedi. Force knows he and I don’t see eye to eye on everything. We argue a lot. But at the end of the day, he’s my master and I don’t want to see him get his heart broken,” the Knight explained. “He’s not as confident when it comes to people when he’s just being <em>Obi-Wan</em> and not being a <em>Jedi</em>. I don’t think he knows I picked up on that, but I did. He’s more at ease with you than I’ve seen him be with people he’s known for <em>years. </em>He trusts you so deeply.”  He took a deep breath before adding quietly, “Please, don’t hurt him.”</p><p>Cody stood from his desk and moved to the Jedi’s side.</p><p>He placed a gentle hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I won’t. I love him. Things between him and I aren’t always easy, but he’s worth it.”</p><p>The Knight smiled. “I want him to be happy. And for the record, I think you make him happy. Even if he would much rather have been able to meet you without a war.”</p><p>The clone smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”</p><p>Anakin fidgeted again. “I know you don’t actually <em>need </em>my blessing. But you do have it. I just never want to actually think about this again.” </p><p>Cody’s laughter could be heard all the way down the corridor.</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing this was basically:<br/>Anakin, a married man, clutches pearls: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OBI-WAN HAS SEX??<br/>Ahsoka: *dies laughing*<br/>Obi-Wan: Long Suffering Sigh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>